


Smaug and the Butterflies

by Jlocked



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked





	Smaug and the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_of_Purpletown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Halfling and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044740) by [Jlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked), [The_Lady_of_Purpletown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown). 



Smaug was very careful never to scorch the butterflies.

 


End file.
